videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixar X DreamWorks All-Star Racing
Pixar X DreamWorks All Star Racing (pronounced Pixar Cross DreamWorks All Star Racing) is a racing video game for the Xbox 360, Wii U, Playstation 3, and Playstation Vita. It is a crossover between multiple Pixar and DreamWorks Animation SKG franchises. It was made by the same people who made "Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing". Gameplay The game plays out like a kart racing game, with characters collecting power-ups to boost their speed or hamper their opponents. Each character has a 'All Star Move' unique to them that they can use against their opponents. Like "Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing" the game has an announcer that comments on the race. There are 2 different announcers to choose from. One is played by John Ratzenberger, and the other is voiced by Tom Kenny. As you play, you will get Racer points, which can be used to buy new stuff from the shop. Playable Characters There are a total of 29 starter characters, 22 unlockable characters all together making a total of 50 playable characters. (If you see a *, that means the character needs to be bought from the shop) Pixar Toy Story *Woody: He drives the Steamer, a kart in the shape of an old wild west steam engine *Buzz Lightyear: He drives the Pizza Rocket, a hovercar in the shape of the Pizza Planet rocket *Mr. Potato Head: He drives the R.C. 2, an R.C. car and the succsessor to Andy's old R.C. car from Toy Story 1 and 2 *Jessie*: She drives the Super Miner, a mine cart that she transformed into a motor-controlled vehicle *Aliens*: All 3 aliens ride in a U.F.O. called the Shooting Star. One drives while the other two ride in passenger seats The Incredibles *Mr. Incredible: He drives a convertible version of the Incredicar, the car he drove at the beginning of the movie *Mrs. Incredible and Jack-Jack: Mrs. Incredible drives a convertible version of the Parr Family Car, while Jack-Jack is in the passenger seat *Dash: He drives a soap box car called the Dasher *Violet: She drives a black, U.F.O.-esque hovercraft that she got from Nomanisan Island called the Nomanisan Hovercraft *Frozone*: He drives a hovercar made of ice called the Ice Comet Cars *Lightning Mcqueen: Since he is a living car, he drives himself *Mater: Since he is a living tow truck, he drives himself *Finn Mcmissile*: Since he is a living car, he drives himself *Holly Shiftwell*: Since she is a living car, she drives herself Monsters Inc. *Sully: He drives a monster truck called the Monster *Mike: He drives a kart version of his car from the short "Mike's New Car". The name of the short is also the name of the kart itself *Randall*: He drives a metal kart that resembles a airstream trailer, a reference to Randall being sent to a motor home in the Louisiana Swamp at the end of the movie. the kart is named the Metallikart A Bug's Life *Flik: He drives a kart made out of wood that has stone wheels called the Ant-Mobile *Hopper*: He drives a kart made out of stone that looks like a grasshopper called the Rockhopper WALL-E *WALL-E and Eve: WALL-E drives a kart version of the WALL-E Transport Vehicle called the WALL-E Transport Kart, while Eve is in the passanger seat *Captain B. McCrea*: He drives a hoverchair that he changed ino a full hovercraft with a steering wheel that resembles AUTO. The hovercar is called the Space Star Ratatouille *Remy: He drives a cooking pot that he turned into a motor-controlled kart called the Cook-O-Matic *Linguini*: He drives a Ferrari that has the logo for Gusteau's Restraunt on the car hood Up *Carl Fredrickson and Russel*: Carl drives a hovercraft in the shape of the Spirit Of Adventure called the Mini-Blimp while Russel is in the back seat DreamWorks Madagascar *Alex: He drives the Standard Kart that he drove in "DreamWorks Super Star Kartz" *Marty: He drives a kart that he made out of a wooden crate. It is called the Escape Crate *Gloria: She drives a pink kart that looks like herself called the Pinkcess *Melman: He drives the truck-esque vehicle that he drove in "Madagascar Kartz" called the Doctor's Van *The Penguins*: Skipper drives while Kowalski, Rico, and Private are in the passenger seats. Their kart is their Flame-covered car from the TV series called the Secret Racer *King Julien*: He drives the kart that he dove in "Madagascar Kartz" called the King's Kart Shrek *Shrek: He drives a kart in the shape of his Swamp Beast from "Shrek Smash And Crash Racing" called Swampzilla *Fiona: She drives a motorized Onion Carrige called Fiona's Ride *Donkey*: He drives a hovercar in the shape of Dragon called the Lovely Wife *Puss In Boots*: He drives the kart that he drove in the IOS game "Shrek Kart" called the Cat Bed Megamind *Megamind: He drives a spike-covered Cadillac called the New Hero *Minion: He drives a grey Dragster called the Sidekick *Metroman*: He drives a golden Limo called the Metro-Limo *Titan*: He drives a flame-covered sportscar called the Villianous Kung Fu Panda *Po: He drives a kart in the shape of a noodle bowl called the Chosen Eater *Tigress: She drives a bronze tiger-shaped kart called the Furious One *Shifu*: He drives a carrige-esque vehicle with a Chinese pattern on it called the Ancient Monsters Vs. Aliens *B.O.B.: He drives a six-wheeled metal vehicle with an eye that look's like his on the front of the kart. It is called the Lucky Six *Missing Link: He drives a kart in the shape of fossilized dinosaur skull called the Missing Kart *Dr. Cockaroach*: He drives a large, hovering rocket engine with a pod on top called the Fastest Over The Hedge *RJ: He drives a cooler that he turned into a moterized kart called the EX Cooler *Verne: He drives a red wagon that he turned into a moterized kart called the Neighborhood Wagon *Hammy*: He drives a kart in the shape of an acorn called the Nutty Racer How To Train Your Dragon *Hiccup: He drives a kart in the shape of a viking helmet called the Old Fashioned *Astrid*: She drives a kart in the shape of a viking boat called the Warrior The Prince of Egypt *Moses*(as "Egyptian Prince"): He drives a kart in the shape of the Sphinx called the Egyptian Icon Race Tracks All of the games tracks are set in 5 Pixar worlds and 5 DreamWorks worlds. All together there is a total of 42 tracks in the game. Pixar Toy Story *Neighborhood: Andy's House *Neighborhood: Pizza Planet *Toy Barn: Aisle Raceway *Tri-County Airport: Baggage Zone *Western Fantasy: Train Mountain *Sunnyside Daycare: Daycare Loop Cars *Radiator Springs: Radiator Speedyway *Radiator Springs: Town Road *Radiator Springs: Mountain Forest *Tokyo: Neon Driveway *Porta Corsa: Seaside Cliffs *London: Historic Streets WALL-E *Abandoned Earth: City Ruins *Abandoned Earth: Trash Hills *Axiom: Ship Bowels *Axiom: Living Sector A Bug's Life *Ant Island: Grass Forest *Ant Island: Ant Hill *Bug City: Insect Boulevard Ratatouille *Paris: Rat Sewers *Paris: Parisian Rooftops *Paris: Gusteau's Resteraunt DreamWorks Shrek *Shrek's Swamp: Ogre Circuit *Dragon's Mountain: Dragon's Castle *Far Far Away: Town Tour *Far Far Away: Far Far Away Castle *Worcestershire: Arthur's School *Alternate Timeline: Rumpelstiltskin's Castle Madagascar *New York: Manhatten Streets *Madagascar: Lemur Jungle *Africa: Vast Savannha *Monte Carlo: Police Escape Kung Fu Panda *Valley Of Peace: Po's Village *Valley Of Peace: Palace Mountain *Gongmen City: Inner City *Gongmen City: Gongmen Harbor Monsters Vs. Aliens *Area 52: Facility Highway *San Francisco: Alien Attack *Gallaxhar's Ship: Ship Interior How To Train Your Dragon *Island Of Berk: Viking Village *Island Of Berk: Inner Island *Dragon Island: Dragon Hive Trivia *This is the only DreamWorks video game that features non-3D animation film character which is Moses from The Prince of Egypt, but he is renamed "Egyptian Prince" *"Far Far Away Castle" is the only track name to be made up of 4 words *"Radiator Speedyway" is actually a copy of the first area of the video game "Cars Race-O-Rama" Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Series X Series Category:Racing Games Category:Disney Games Category:Dreamworks Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games Category:Disney Category:Shrek Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Madagascar Category:Pixar